1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inspection device and a method for inspecting coated transparent component.
2. Description of Related Art
Transparent components are generally coated with a film. Defects often occur on the film, therefore the coated transparent components must be inspected to ensure quality. Typically quality controlled is accomplished by visual inspection to inspect the coated transparent components. However, the visual inspection has a low efficiency and accuracy, and can not meet the demands of mass production.
Therefore, a new device and method for inspecting coated transparent component is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.